I Need Him Back
by NebulaWrites
Summary: Ling desperately goes and finds Edward and Alphonse, pleading for them to bring someone back. Who is it? Why does he want them back? Massive OOC XD it's AU i can do want i want with the characters XD


_I have no idea even XD ONE-SHOT!_

 _Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters, just the idea of this AU fanfiction_

* * *

I sighed and glared at Ed _,_ _Why can't you understand you thick skulled idiot! I want him... no... I need him back!_ "Dammit! Edward you have to help me!" I objected and the blonde alchemist shook his head again and started to cross the street, Al looked back at me and followed. I growled in annoyance and started to follow them, when I reached the middle of the street a loud horn sliced through the silence of the night. I froze and unintentionally turned to face the car as its breaks squealed as the driver tried to stop, I felt a whimper work its way into my throat and my usual squinted eyes opening in fear and shock.

"Ling!" Ed yelled seeing me frozen and suddenly warm arms were wrapped around me as a blur of dark gray and slight red appeared from nowhere, a loud sound erupted from in front of me but mostly what I heard was the fast beating of the newcomer's heart. Suddenly the dark gray disappeared and was replaced by a black form-fitting shirt and tan skin, "What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking?" a deep dark tone rumbled from the newcomer's chest as he spoke slowly, his breathing slowed a bit and so did the fast beating of his heart, "Ling! Are you-..." Ed broke off as the newcomer pulled away from me, his purple eyes dark in what I presume was rage and fear, he was taller than me, had interlocking bracelets on his wrists, had black leather pants and boots, dark brown spikes sprouted from his head.

I blinked a couple times when bright crimson caught my eye, an Ouroboros tattoo plain as day on the back of his left hand, just like Greed's, "W-what the hell? Y-you're supposed to be dead! We watched you die!" Ed suddenly yelled at the man and he shrugged, "Look pipsqueak, I have no idea how this happened but I ain't complaining! This is better than being dead!" the man said smirking at Ed's furious shouts of "Who are you calling so short that you can't see without a microscope?". I blinked a couple times utterly confused, Al must've seen that I was confused so he explained, "Ling, you probably don't recognize him... This is Greed but this is how he looked when we met him in Dublith..." he said and I gaped at him in shock, this man was Greed? No, he couldn't be... "Ling... Tell me why you thought it would be smart to stop in the middle of the road?" the man asked and I felt a smile work its way across my lips, I leaped forward and wrapped my arms around Greed as I started to chuckle, what I didn't expect is for Greed to return the hug.

"Ling... I've missed you so much!" Greed hissed in my ear and I nuzzled into his chest happily, "I've missed you too Greed... Damn you, don't you ever leave me again..." I muttered into his chest and he chuckled in response, "Don't worry brat, I'm never gonna leave ya..." Greed whispered and I pulled away, still smiling, I turned around and blinked a couple times in shock at the furious look on Ed's face, "Ed? Is something wrong?" I asked as the blonde alchemist stormed up to Greed and hissed something to the Homunculus quietly, suddenly Greed started laughing like crazy making Ed even more mad.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Ed yelled taking a swing for Greed, quickly the greedy Homunculus stopped laughing and grabbed Ed's fist, "Not gonna happen pipsqueak. You'd have better luck bringing Envy, Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Lust and Sloth back from the Gate then getting me to do that!" Greed hissed pushing Ed away and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, instantly I blushed, "Greed! What are you talking about?" I whined shivering slightly as he traced circles softly on the skin of my neck, "Oh, nothing Ling. Ed's just jealous that's all." Greed said, "Damn you Greed! I said Ling's mine now so you'd better leave him be!" Ed yelled suddenly making me frown, I pulled away from Greed and glared at Ed, "I was never _your's_ and I won't ever be! The second I gave Greed control of my body I became his and I don't intend to every stop being his!" I snapped before I could think, I instantly started to blush when I realized what I had said, suddenly arms wrapped around my waist as Greed came up from behind to hug me, he seemed to be purring in a way.

"Awwww, Ling I didn't know ya felt like that!" the greedy Homunculus muttered in my ear and I couldn't help but tremble in pleasure at him being so close once again, "Heh, well this isn't exactly the way I planned on telling ya..." I whispered reveling at the feeling of his arms around my torso, suddenly he moved away from me, confused I turned around ready to question his sudden departure only to have any comment die out in my throat as warm lips suddenly pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around Greed's neck in an attempt too bring him closer to me, I pouted slightly when he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, "Mmmm, that was even better than I thought it would be..." Greed said, panting slightly, I smiled keeping my arms around his neck, "W-why?" I managed to whisper to him, "Why what Ling?" Greed grunted trailing his fingers down my spine causing me to shiver in pleasure, "Why did you lie to me?" I said opening my eyes to look deep into his practically glowing purple, Greed suddenly gave off a strange chuckle and gently brushed my bangs from my face.

"Well that, ya see, is hard to explain... Maybe I'll explain it later..."

* * *

 _Greed x Ling for life seriously, so cute x3 what can i say? i adore each of my ships and I PLAN ON MAKING A ONE-SHOT FOR EACH SHIP I HAVE, MAYBE MORE THAN ONE ONE-SHOT XD I DON'T KNOW YET._


End file.
